


Никто не очнется от сна

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Когда начались сны, Бен и не предположить не мог, что их нужно связывать с проявлениями Темной стороны. С Силой в принципе. Разве не все подростки фантазируют о сексе со своими кумирами?





	

**Author's Note:**

> По одному из моих хедканонов, согласно которому Сноук насылал на юного Бена сны эротического содержания с участием дедули.

Когда мутная волна желания накрывает с головой, реакция на происходящее искажается. Ничего не кажется неправильным. Какая разница, что и с кем ты будешь делать, до тех пор, пока балансируешь на грани, одновременно желая и не желая растянуть последние секунды, предшествующие оргазму, до состояния вечности. Когда достигнешь цели, когда наслаждение электрическим разрядом прокатится по венам и исчезнет, вновь придется нести ответственность за свои действия, задумываться о том, насколько ты неправилен. Неуместен. Безумен и извращен.  
Может, похожим образом и сохраняется баланс в Силе. Все сводится лишь к попытке оттянуть неизбежное. Эдакая прогулка по истертому канату, которому суждено порваться. Ты знаешь, что не сможешь добраться до безопасного места, и останавливаешься, растерянный и напуганный. Считаешь секунды, стараешься продержаться. Ждешь помощи, которая не придет.  
Мраку, обитающему в пропасти под твоими ногами, достаточно дождаться момента, когда ты впадешь в отчаяние и сам прыгнешь в бездну, сулящую забвение.

Он привык в подобные моменты смотреть на себя со стороны. Говорить себе, что то, что он делает, отвратительно. То, с кем он это делает. Что ему никогда уже не стать нормальным человеком, а значит, незачем и пытаться казаться хорошим в надежде заслужить когда-нибудь улыбку матери или поощрительный кивок от отца.  
Он, наверное, гнилой от рождения, раз оказался способен на такое. Где же была его хваленая Сила, его дар предвидения, тщательно и тщетно взращиваемый Люком? Ни одна тревожная мысль не закралась к нему в голову в тот момент, когда он включил голокронную запись, посвященную главным событиям Войны Клонов. Первую запись из множества подобных.  
Не было узнавания, но было восхищение. Желание подражать — поначалу. Когда пришло понимание, что тех же высот ему не достичь, одно желание сменилось другим, более соответствующим его гнилостной натуре. Ему стало мало сдержанного восхищения на расстоянии, и он осмелился мечтать о том, как подчинился бы прекрасному генералу наиболее приятным образом.  
Кайло полагал, что генерал Скайуокер, яростно расправлявшийся на записях с дроидами и сепаратистами, не стал бы нежничать в постели. Вероятно, он действовал бы грубо и напористо, точно так же, как во время боев. Пусть. Пусть двигается резко, так, чтобы боль отдавалась в позвоночник. Чтобы и после того, как он уйдет, боль, возникающая от каждого неосторожного движения, напоминала о реальности случившегося.

Юный Бен гнал от себя мысли о том, что ослепительно-красивый генерал и не взглянул бы в его сторону, случись им познакомиться в реальности. Зачем ему, стройному, грациозному, привлекательному настолько, что лицо его казалось скорее творением рук умелого художника, чем следствием причудливого скрещивания генетического кода двух людей, обращать внимание на нескладного подростка, съеживающегося под чужими взглядами.  
— Не сутулься, — часто повторяла ему мама, — Осанку испортишь.  
— Сложно тебе будет не совать нос в чужие дела, — посмеивался папа, намекая одновременно и на его рост и на то, что его нос _огромен_.  
Соседские дети, с которыми он знакомился в детстве, указывали и на другие его недостатки. Девчачьи вьющиеся кудри. Влажные большие глаза, ну точно как у грустной банты. Непомерно крупные руки. Унылый вид.

Генерал Скайуокер был безупречным. Избранным. В тот год, когда Бен начал знакомиться с предзакатной историей Старой Республики, ему очень грел душу тот факт, что его назвали в честь Бена, Оби-Вана Кеноби, лучшего друга и верного компаньона Энакина Скайуокера. Когда они дрались вместе, спина к спине, то казались единым целым. Вихрем света. Непобедимыми. В Храме джедаев и Сенате, как выяснил Бен, даже ходили слухи про чрезмерную близость их отношений. И глядя на то, каким тоскливо-нежным взглядом Кеноби, бывало, провожал напарника, Бен начинал верить в правдивость этих слухов.  
Он искренне ненавидел Дарта Вейдера, уничтожившего Энакина Скайуокера вместе с остальными джедаями.  
Позже, как забавно это выглядит в ретроспективе, он перенес ненависть на Бена, старого Бена, проклятого предателя Бена-Оби-Вана, не решившегося последовать за лучшим другом по тропе темного величия. Уж лучше бы в той огненной реке на Мустафаре сгорел он, а не Энакин. Чтобы ни один несчастный ребенок не получил в наследство его проклятое имя.  
Когда правда всплыла на поверхность, Бену захотелось смыть с себя имя-клеймо. Содрать вместе с кожей, если придется. Проклятья, должно быть, снимаются так же, как зарабатываются — кровью.  
Новый учитель, учитель куда более практичный, чем дядя Люк, намекнул ему однажды, что для этой цели сгодится и чужая кровь.

Вероятно, рассказывай он матери чаще о своем новом кумире, «подходящий момент», наступления которого она ждала столько лет, случился бы намного раньше.  
Но ее лицо становилось абсолютно пустым, стоило ему произнести имя «Энакин».  
Ей со мной скучно, полагал тогда-еще-Бен и менял тему беседы. У нее есть дела поважнее, чем слушать о великолепии давно умерших людей.

Он недоумевал: почему сложно смириться со смертью того, чей прах давно развеян по ветру?

Поставив запись на паузу, он закрывал глаза и невольно подавался навстречу мерцающему изображению. Каким был бы поцелуй с генералом Скайуокером? Пухлые губы знаменитого джедая постоянно приковывали к себе взгляд. Кайло облизывал собственные и с удовольствием предавался фантазиям о том, как они со Скайуокером целовались бы прямо посреди поля боя, не переставая при этом отбивать атаки дроидов.

Когда начались сны, Бен и предположить не мог, что их нужно связывать с проявлениями Темной стороны. С Силой в принципе. Разве не все подростки фантазируют о сексе со своими кумирами? Его эротические фантазии были как будто подернуты красноватой дымкой, каждый раз одно и то же. Он списывал это на недостаток воображения. Банальные подсознательные ассоциации. Красный — значит страсть.  
В его снах Энакину Скайуокеру страсти было не занимать.  
Бен не запоминал снов до мелочей, ярче в памяти отпечатывались эмоции, чем конкретные действия. Он помнил давящую мощь, исходящую от Энакина, и то, что он каждый раз перехватывал инициативу, игнорируя робкие попытки Бена доставить удовольствие ему самому.  
Помнил ощущение свободы и радость от того, что он оказался достоин. И, конечно, он помнил захлестывающее желание. Похоть, тогда еще без примеси вины и стыда. Джедаям запрещалось жениться, но никто не заставлял их принимать целибат. Тем более, во сне. Бен не считал, что он несет ответственность за свое воображение.

Не считал ровно до того момента, как получил судьбоносное сообщение от матери, даже не удосужившейся прилететь поговорить с ним лично.  
Наверное, оно и к лучшему. По разным причинам, но они совершенно одинаково не знали, как теперь смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Зато дядя Люк говорил с ним, пытаясь, в числе прочего, оправдать затянувшееся молчание Леи. Говорил долго, обстоятельно. И, к несчастью, не в то время. Поздно. Слишком поздно было менять сложившееся мнение Бена, Бена, которому резко опротивело его имя, насчет судьбы и характера Энакина Скайуокера. Люк рассказывал ему про доброту захороненную глубоко в душе Вейдера и его возвращение на Светлую сторону. Бен слушал внимательно, но не мог соотнести его рассказ с тем молодым человеком, яростно уничтожавшим врагов, которого он видел на записях. Смирение? Доброта? Самопожертвование? Разве что последнее. Бен видел в Энакине гнев и животное желание защищать то, что он считал своим. Друзей, близких. Республику. И, как выяснилось теперь, любимую женщину. Кажется, именно из-за нее Энакин Скайуокер и переметнулся на Темную Сторону. Если бы она не умерла, то они могли бы вместе править Империей. Может, это было бы не так уж и ужасно…  
В рассказе дяди зияли большие логические дыры, но Бену не хотелось затягивать неприятный разговор. Чего он точно не мог сделать, так это найти в своей развороченной душе точку спокойствия и держаться за нее, как советовал Люк.  
Дяде и его благостным советам веры больше не было. Проклятье. С тем, что его матери намного интереснее возиться с проблемами общегалактического масштаба, чем с сыном, а отцу — кататься на «Соколе Тысячелетия» и влипать в неприятности, Бен смирился давно, но дядя… Дядя с добрыми-добрыми глазами, от него Бен подобной подлости не ждал. Раньше он действительно верил в то, что джедаи благородны и не обманывают никого без крайней на то необходимости. Не обманывают родных и близких!  
Кроме того, что можно было сказать о нем самом? Урод, использовавший образ _родного дедушки_ для… для... Это просто не укладывалось в голове. Энакин с записей, навсегда застывший в моментах его блистательной молодости, никак не мог быть чьим-то дедушкой. И уж точно он не мог быть _его_ , Бена, дедушкой.  
Ему некуда было прятаться от удушающего стыда, от мыслей, которыми он не мог поделиться ни с одной живой душой.  
Ни с одной живой.  
А до мертвых невозможно было достучаться.

Сны никуда не делись и после того, как над его жизнью прошел кислотный дождь из правды. Они даже не претерпели серьезных изменений. Остались на месте и алая дымка, и ощущение всепоглощающей мощи, исходящее от Энакина Скайоукера.  
Его глаза, прежде голубые, отливали расплавленным золотом, и это придавало ему сходство с некоим сказочным драконом, столь же красивым, сколь смертоносно-опасным.  
Его пухлые губы растягивались в насмешливой улыбке.  
— Ты хочешь этого, Бен. На самом деле ты всегда знал, кто я такой.  
— Нет!  
— Тебе нечего бояться, Бен. Тьма милостива. Она принимает каждого из нас, освобождает от оков, учит примиряться с теми качествами, которые мы считали своими недостатками. На кого ты больше хочешь походить, Бен, на родителей или на меня?  
Его руки, настоящая и металлическая, до боли сжимали запястья. Его кудрявые волосы щекотали щеку, когда он наклонялся совсем близко, чтобы впиться зубами в его шею. Дракон и его жертва, ни больше ни меньше.

Возбуждение, столь сильное, что граничило с болью, тоже оставалось неотъемлемой частью сновидений.

Не удавалось решить, кошмары ему снились или то были видения-воплощения самых заветных его желаний.  
— Присоединяйся ко мне. — Тон Вейдера, да, золотоглазого Вейдера, а вовсе не Энакина Скайуокера, не оставлял места сомнениям. Он приказывал, а не просил. Бену все еще хотелось подчиняться.

Возможно, если согласится, то когда-нибудь станет равным ему?

— Тебя здесь ничего не держит, Бен. Отец и мать отказались от тебя. Дядя занимался с тобой из жалости. Ложь погубила мою жизнь, Бен, а они лгали тебе столько лет. Отрекись от них, отомсти за всю ту боль, что они причинили тебе.

Его слова тоже причиняли боль, в то время как прикосновения дарили наслаждение. И Бен, тщетно пытавшийся найти точку опоры между двумя этими крайностями, скулил и царапал короткими ногтями чужие плечи, надеясь отстраниться, забыться, стать кем-то другим. Совершенно новым человеком, за которым еще не тянется длинный перечень ошибок.

 _Когда переходишь на Темную сторону, то тебе даруют новое имя. Это похоже на перерождение._  
Он просыпался в поту и долго сидел, глядя во тьму. Возможно, его сны были всего лишь снами, происками извращенного сознания. Или нитью, связывающей его с Вейдером, ныне ставшим частью Силы.  
Тьма вокруг как будто становилась гуще, занимала выжидающую позицию, в то время как свет в его душе отступал и тускнел, дробясь на части из-за желаний и сомнений.

Стоил ли свет, на стороне которого сражались обманщики вроде его матери и дяди, того, чтобы бороться за него?  
Как бороться с тем, что ты не в силах контролировать?

Другие ученики Люка, тоже прознавшие о его родстве с Вейдером, смотрели косо и шептались за спиной. Совсем как в детстве, но сейчас он мог бы дать им отпор. Пусть только дадут повод. Пожалуйста, пусть дадут повод…

Он сжимал было кулаки, но одергивал себя. Искал точку спокойствия и отпускал гнев в Силу, получая кратковременный перерыв. Закрывая глаза, он видел золотистые глаза, слышал голос с отчетливо различимыми металлическими нотками.

Сны продолжались. Темнота умела ждать.


End file.
